


Right Now

by Ducks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magick Magnus Sex Toys, Malec, Nervous!Alec, Sensitive!Magnus, virgin!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducks/pseuds/Ducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is too nervous for his--or Magnus'--good. The High Warlock of Brooklyn takes it upon himself to ease the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm as much a virgin as Alec when it comes to Shadowhunter fic. Or the SH universe at all, for that matter. I don't read the books (and don't plan to, except what pertains to Magnus), so their canon isn't really part of my reality. I am looking for a good 18+ beta reader, though, just to check me for egregious errors (like, do you capitalize Shadowhunters? Nephilim? What about cursing? I just can't get into "by the angel," so I'm winging it.) If you're interested, please drop me a line!
> 
> The runes Magnus rubs are my best estimation based on pictures of Matthew Daddario from the show.
> 
> "Manto" is a Latin word for "remain," "wait," or "stay." Effectively the same thing as the Stamina rune in bed.
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcome!

"Wait. M-magnus...stop. Just stop for a minute."

Magnus drew in the maximum amount of oxygen his lungs would allow and used it to shore up his will. He rolled away, prying his still mostly-covered chest from the lightly furred skin of Alexander's bare one as if they had been magically glued together. He tilted his aching groin back too, just for good measure.

It caused him almost physical pain to stop touching his tall, cool love. Alec's big, fit body, the runes like a roadmap Magnus was desperate to follow over the hills and valleys of hard muscle, and yet for all of their necking--were the kids still calling it that now? He doubted it.--this was the first time Magnus had even managed to get Alec's shirt off completely. He didn't see the offending garment as he glanced around, so it was possible he might have vaporized it in his excitement.

Alec stared at him, blue eyes wide, pale skin flushed, breath fast, cupid bow lips kiss-bruised and delicate face a little raw from whisker burn, large hands trembling pale against the small patch of Magnus' own dusky flesh that showed through his open collar. All that reaction from only a few sweet kisses, the kind they had shared a hundred times before, each time hotter than the last. Earthquakes slowly building, a tidal wave waiting to break.

Each time Alexander put the kibosh on things, Magnus wanted to stop less.

If he had been another man, he might have complained--at least to himself--about the mundanes' ridiculously mythical "blue balls". But Magnus had no issue with taking care of his own needs in that area, and pressure over moving their physical relationship forward was the one thing he would never bring to bear on Alexander Lightwood. The way the Shadowhunter made him feel simply with his presence, the light he brought to Magnus' dark soul with nothing more than a smile, those were worth far more than any orgasm.

For now, at least.

He pushed up to his knees, capitulating to Alexander's request for mercy. Magnus resisted the urge to sigh, roll his eyes, or show any other sign that he might be growing impatient. As much as he was swamped with desire for the young nephilim, he himself was immortal, and time, as Alec once pointed out, was on his side. He could, and would, wait forever to feel and taste and experience every part of this man.

If he didn't explode from desire, that was, which seemed increasingly possible of late. But he was a gentleman, and it was his responsibility to make certain that things happened the way Alexander needed them to. Magnus' gift as the one who knew better was to let his beloved explore, learn in his own time, in his own way. Magnus was going nowhere...except perhaps slightly more mad than he already was.

Alec boosted himself up on his elbows, but his gaze ticked away. "I'm sorry."

"Bah. You don't have anything to be sorry for." Magnus got up and moved to the wet bar, making sure to add a little extra shake to his walk so that Alec had all the facts of the matter. "I've told you a hundred times, we never have to do anything you don't want to. Drink?"

"No, thanks. Yeah. Water, please."

Magnus poured himself a scotch on the rocks, and an ice water for his man, bringing them back with him when he returned to his seat. He could just zap them to the coffee table, but that would be tacky--and it annoyed Alec when Magnus used magick for everyday things easily done by hand.

Alec slid his long legs over the edge of the settee and sat up, running blunt-nailed fingers through his mussed hair. 

Magnus sat, took a long drink, then set the glass down before resting his arm around Alec's slumped shoulders. "Alexander, look at me."

He did, and those eyes hit Magnus like they did every time-- full on, with weight and heat like a brick of ice with fire burning inside. He felt the sting of it on his skin.

"I'm happy just being here together. We could watch a movie wearing snowsuits with mittens and the hood pulled tight, and that would be...well, extremely awkward, but you get my meaning."

A quirk of the mouth cracked Alec's serious facade. He reached up, a little awkwardly, and tucked an unruly pink curl behind Magnus' ear. Even the magick he usually used to style his hair couldn't hold out against the kind of passion they had been sharing. Not without giving the sensation like Magnus had a head covered with stone spikes, anyway. He preferred a soft, manageable coif.

"I know you say that. But you're not... you aren't used to going... _without_. You know?"

"Are you calling me a slut?" Magnus teased, throwing Alec a faux glare.

"No! No, that's not... I mean...oh, forget it." Hand through the hair again, shining eyes closed tight, skin red from throat to scalp with embarrassment. His poor boy. Magnus gave his shoulders a squeeze and rubbed his upper arm where the Fortitude and Speed runes marked his skin. "I'm an idiot."

"Sweet, you are not an idiot. Not by a long shot. You're just nervous, and that is perfectly all right. No one is really sure what they're doing when they first indulge in pleasures of the flesh. It's natural to feel uncertain." He waved it away with a flourish. "Don't give it another thought. When you're ready, you will be ready, that's all."

"That's just it! I am! Ready, I mean. I..." he stood and began pacing the room, making Magnus feel much better about things just from the opportunity to watch Alexander move with the amazing grace and strength of the finely-tuned warrior he was. Oh, if only he knew the things he could do with that body! "I can't stop thinking about you. I dream about you. I almost got killed yesterday in training when Jace hit me in the head with his staff, because I was thinking about your..." He stopped, standing over the bemused warlock, and his bright eyes burned against Magnus' lips. "Mouth."

The elder man couldn't help but smile at that. "On one hand, I'm flattered. On the other, concerned. I know my mouth is talented, but I'd really rather it didn't get you ki--"

"Magnus, stop, I'm serious! It's distracting. In a good way, mostly. But it's like being hopped up on sugar and caffeine all the time. Then when we get like this, when we're making out, and I want so badly to keep going, I just... stop. I'm... I don't think I can. Do it, I mean."

"Oh, now, Alexander. I have absolutely no doubt that you _can_." Magnus reached up and gently took possession of the serious business going on between Alec's legs. The dark look he received in response made him immediately take withdraw his hand. "I know what you're saying. I understand what you're feeling. It may have been several rising and falling civilizations ago, but I remember what it felt like the first time I fell in lo...ust."

He didn't dare venture love. Not now. Alec wasn't even comfortable talking about their relationship with his friends and family--none of whom but his mother cared a whit, other than for his happiness--to have the young mortal think about stronger emotions at this point might freeze any forward motion between them for good.

"God." Alec collapsed back onto the settee, hands over his face. "I don't think I've ever been so stupid and clumsy in my entire life."

Magnus slid closer, and gently pried Alec's hands away from his lovely visage. "You are neither stupid, nor clumsy. Think of it in these terms. When you take up a new weapon, a new form of fighting, or work with an unfamiliar rune, it takes time for it to become comfortable. You'll skin your knees, burn your hands, cut yourself along the way, but you always integrate what you've learned, and make it part of yourself. In the future, it comes without thought when the situation calls for it."

He watched Alec's ever-so-serious mien relax, and he nodded. "That's true."

"See? Lovemaking is no different. It's simply a new area of knowledge that you have to learn, that's all. Alexander, there is never any hurry between us. I am here for you, and your pleasure is mine. I don't want you to come to my bed because you think that's what you are supposed to do next. I want you to come because it's where you know you belong, and you want me as I want you."

Alec slowly sat up so their faces were bare inches apart, brushing his thumb over the curve of Magnus' cheek. "I do want you. So much."

"Well. There you are, then." It was suddenly so very difficult to breathe, Magnus wondered for a moment if perhaps he could expire from a massive coronary after all. There were no other sounds in the room but Alec's breath and his own heart like racing thunder in his ears as they stared into one another's eyes.

Then Alec framed Magnus' face between his hands, and drew the warlock in for a long, searching kiss. Drugging lips, dancing tongues, something deep and soulful like nothing they had shared before. Magnus held back, hesitating to do the things he so desperately wanted to do, needing Alec to set the pace for himself.

But the kissing they had practiced well. He knew he could, at least, tangle his fingers in all that thick, black hair, and give as good as he got.

Alec cursed. _Cursed_. Magnus had never heard a foul word leave his love's mouth in all the months they'd known one another. When he added, "Bed. Right now." Magnus nearly shouted for joy.

 _No. Composure, Bane._ It was time for him to find his and keep it, now more than ever. Alec took him by the hand and yanked him up off the settee, dragging him into the bedroom, and pushed him up against the thick bedpost, beginning a whole new kiss that Magnus felt like a lightning strike down to his artistically painted toes. 

Thoughts of control disintegrated like a blade-pierced demon. Magnus drew energy to evaporate his clothing, but Alec caught him and stopped his hands. 

"No. I want to do it."

_Good gods._

Alec's fingers were trembling and yet sure as he tucked each ivory button through its eye until Magnus was revealed from clavicles to waist. Alec stood still for a moment, just staring at the area of flesh he had exposed, and reached out to trace a fingertip down the meridian of Magnus' form, Adam's apple to abdomen, a shiver taking Magnus in the wake of the curious touch. The warlock shrank back a bit when Alec explored his stomach--took careful stock of Magnus' lack of belly button. His cat eyes he was proud of, but this other demon mark was something he would rather hide. He could have glamoured it, but he was so involved in Alexander, he'd forgotten about it completely.

Alec was fascinated. The desire burned hot in his cool eyes as he lay his hand flat on Magnus' midsection, smoothing back and forth over the unmarred surface. 

"I used to have a tattoo there, but it faded decades ago," Magnus blurted out to cut the silence. "I thought there should be something of interest for distraction. It was a little Sagittarian archer. Rather poetic, thinking on it now. Perhaps I'll re-do it."

The Shadowhunter glanced up and gave him a mock-chastising look, pressing a fingertip against his lips.

"Shh."

Magnus nodded, tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a sigh. Alec would never judge him, and _everything_ about another man's body was new to the boy--a navel more or less wasn't going to make a difference in the midst of all the fresh sensations he was already experiencing.

Those long, calloused fingers dipped just beneath the waist of Magnus' slacks. He sucked in air on a gasp, leaning his weight against the carved oak bedpost before his knees betrayed him and he ended up a puddle of orgasmic goo on his favorite Persian rug.

"You're so smooth," Alec said softly, his gaze returning to lock with Magnus'. "Like silk. But warm."

Magnus' mouth dropped open, but no words came out, only desperate, panting breath. His eyes slipped shut once more as the torturous bliss washed over him, high tide slowly rising, waves lapping, beginning to break against the shore.

Then the fingers were suddenly gone, and there was a hot tongue in their place. Magnus cried out like he'd been pinched by a child with very sharp fingers, and his hips arched of their own accord toward that seeking mouth. The hands were busy undoing his belt and making quick work of his fly before...

"Oh. _Alexander_ ," he hissed as the tongue took up a curious exploration of his erection, root to tip, circling around and tracing back down again. Magnus let out a string of babbled nonsense in a mixture of Latin, Cantonese, and ancient Aramaic that he hadn't been aware he still remembered.

For someone who supposedly didn't know what they were doing, Alec was certainly doing a good job of drowning Magnus in perfect sensation. The Shadowhunter hitched his hands into Magnus' slacks and shorts, tugging them off with a surprisingly nimble motion as if he did it every day. Magnus was trembling so hard, he had to cling to the bedpost to hold himself up while he kicked them away, and watched Alec climb back up his body as if he were a tree of flesh and nerves, managing to keep constant contact as he did: fingertips, hands, face, chest, using all of his skin to take Magnus in.

When he arrived at the top once more, one hand kept going, smoothing up Magnus' arms before finally trapping his hands where they were wrapped around the bedpost, and moving in for another one of those impossibly deep kisses.

The free hand was busy down below, doing things to Magnus that turned what little was left of his sense into mush. He was so lost, he wasn't even aware they had moved until he felt his bare back hit the soft velvet duvet, followed quickly by Alec's weight on top of him. 

He shouted in pain at the strike of a graceless, over-enthusiastic knee.

"Oh! Crap, I'm sorry!" Alec immediately jumped up and stood beside the bed, looking terrified, hands out as if he wanted to help, but had no idea what to do. "I didn't mean to. God, are you all right?"

Scrunched in the fetal position, Magnus still managed to force a smile and nod as he choked out, "Fine. Accident. Don't worry."

"Damn it." Alec plunked down on the end of the bed, hands clutched in his lap, face marked by defeat. "I can't do anything right."

Magnus snapped his fingers, making the pain in his testicles vanish. He breathed in, slow and long, before unfolding his body and reaching out to take Alec's arm.

"You were doing just fine. We both got carried away, it's not your fault."

"I'm a guy. I should know to be careful where my knees go. I ruined it."

"I'm fine, I promise. You can have all the experience in the world and still knee someone, Alexander. Please. Come here. You haven't ruined anything."

Alec watched him out of the corner of his eye for a moment before capitulating and allowing Magnus to pull him down beside him. Close enough that Magnus could once again feel Alec's heat and the power that snapped to life between them whenever they touched. His own magick always kicked up to a storm gale when there was barely a breath separating their skins. It made him feel like a god as it burned through his veins.

Magnus decided taking control for the time being might be helpful. He rolled so they were pressed together, chest to...well, almost knee, anyway, and took Alec into his arms to pull him closer still. He ground his revived cock into Alec's, making the young mortal gasp.

"See? All is well," he breathed in Alec's ear, and reveled in the shiver that flashed over that strong frame. There was nothing as sexy as making this superb, highly-skilled warrior melt like putty in his hungry hands.

Speaking of, he reached one of those hands between them and took hold of Alec's impressive member. He circled the hard, pulsing length and stroked, letting loose the tiniest bit of erotic magick to hum against the sensitive skin.

"GOD! Magnus!" Alec threw his head back against the pillows, threw his long leg over Magnus' hip, and thrust hard into the warlock's glowing hand. "I can't... that feels so. G-good. Please don't stop."

"Never, my love," Magnus purred, and caught one of those full, red lips between his teeth. Alec hissed and thrust harder, this time grabbing Magnus' ass with one hand and slamming their lower bodies together. Magnus claimed his own cock in the same hand as Alec's, and let the magick wrap around it, tying their pleasure together.

"Yes," Alec moaned, driving his fingers into Magnus' cheek and gripping it with all his considerable strength, forcing their bodies roughly closer, then further apart, twisting his hips sinuously each time they met again, automatically generating delicious friction he didn't think he knew how to create. 

Magnus was about two seconds from coming if he didn't do something to slow down this pleasure freight train. He whispered "Manto," and struggled to spare the minute amount of concentration needed for the spell to actually take effect.

"Shit, Magnus, what did you just do?" The warlock felt his lover's cock throb and swell in his hand, and considered it good.

"Just a little something to make this last. No need for the trouble of a rune."

"Hrmg," Alec grunted, and arched his back hard, increasing the shared pressure between their erections.

As so often happened, a casting for specific erotic purpose diffused and spread as passion grew, becoming a generalized blanket of sparks and waves of sensation on top of those naturally experienced by bodies entwined. Magnus lost track of himself, of Alexander, of any plans he'd made at all, and simply plummeted off the edge of reality. Like plunging from a high cliff and being taken by fierce undertow at once, the only desire to reach more of the body against him, to hear more of those sounds of agonized pleasure that grew louder with each touch, each kiss, each nip, lick, and suck. He wanted to swallow Alec into his body and be swallowed in return, until there was nothing but their magick left of them.

The world splintered into pure white light and sparking blue fire, awareness obliterated as they clung together, crying one another's name as they came.

Magnus blinked, and realized that he had lost consciousness for a moment. He and Alec were a mess of tangled limbs and sticky semen, Magnus' hand still pressed between their legs. Alec lay beside him, utterly boneless, and for a heartbeat, Magnus panicked, thinking that he might have hurt him somehow with his out of control power.

But then Alec smiled and let out a long, deep sigh, and Magnus realized his lover was simply asleep. With a gentle wave of his hand, he cleaned them off, but as usual, the glitter stayed. The soft, dark hair on Alec's chest twinkled with it, and he was a little more than pleased to have left a mark that Alexander would be trailing with him for days.

Though not the only one, he hoped. He tucked in close to Alec's body, and rested his cheek over the young man's heart. Such a lovely song, he could lie there and listen to it forever.

"You think very loudly."

The grin overtook Magnus like an attack of the most pleasant kind. "Sorry." Though he was not at all sorry.

"No, it's good." Alec wrapped Magnus in his arms and held him tightly. "All of that was good. Better than good. Great. I need a better vocabulary."  


Magnus laughed. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself. That is what lovemaking should be like, Alexander. Not over-thinking and driving yourself insane with worry. It's the one place where you can be absolutely, completely free."

"In bed?"

Magnus lifted his head so he could get lost in those blue eyes once more before they closed in sleep. "With me. Everywhere. Always."

Alec kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."

If it meant even half as much as lying there in Alexander's arms did to Magnus, he most certainly did. "You're quite welcome."


End file.
